


Two Couples and a Shared Kid

by arc3es



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eliza is done with Alex’s shit, Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, John Laurens - Freeform, M/M, Maria Reynolds - Freeform, crackfic kinda, it started out as a crackfic but idk what happened, lots of lams fluff, philip hamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc3es/pseuds/arc3es
Summary: Eliza isn’t a fool, she very well knows that her husband is in love with his best friend. She also reveals the truth about what happened that late summer night when Mrs Reynolds came over to their house. A story about two couples and how both of their lives took an unexpected turn.orThe author is sleep deprived and chose to stay up till 2:30 in the morning writing this. They also felt like writing a crackfic which is exactly what they did. Although, the label crackfic might need to be reconsidered since the story slowly turns into a very fluffy fic. It’s not really a crackfic in the end, I promise.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Two Couples and a Shared Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I’m terribly sorry for anyone who reads this. It started out as a crackfic when I felt like writing something and then I simply created this. The time was way past two in the morning when I finished it. Can I call this a well-written crackfic, if that’s even a thing? I’m actually working on two other (more serious) fics at the moment, hopefully I’ll finish them someday. Please don’t think that this is how I normally write, I really just wanted to post some content lol
> 
> Thanks to @sweeterthanlove for beta-reading it!

“The truth is, Eliza, I’m in love with John Laurens.” Eliza made an audible gasp. 

“I’m sorry, I truly am, but it’s always been him. I thought that I could love you like I love him after I’d returned from the war—but I was wrong. I will never love anyone as deeply as I love my dear Laurens,” Alex made a sad face. “But don’t worry, my dear! I will always love you most dearly like a friend and companion,” he continued. 

Eliza’s facial expression was unreadable; her beautiful face revealed nothing of what was going on in her mind. To someone else she might’ve looked done with Alex’s shit but now the only viewer is Alex so we’ll have to live with this deep description of her puzzled face.

“I promise you that I’ll never stop loving you as a friend, you’ll always have a special place in my heart and—,” Alex didn't finish his useless rant since Eliza had put up a finger as if to signal to her now, not-so-dear, husband that he should just shut up. That was exactly what she was trying to do. She was, in fact, very much done with all Alex’s crap.

“Please, Alex,” she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her other hand. “For god’s sake, stop speaking for once in your life, if that’s possible. You’re just making this worse for yourself.”

Alex opened and closed his mouth but no sounds came out. He moved his gaze down onto the floor, avoiding the piercing gaze of his wife. Alex didn’t dare to look her straight in the eyes; he wasn’t ready to face the consequences of what had been said. Now it was Alex’s turn to listen:

“I’m happy to hear that you’ve finally pulled your shit together, kind of, and figured it out—almost. I know very well from the way you look, behave and talk about and around John Laurens; I know that you love him. I’m not stupid, you know, it’s obvious to anyone,” Eliza gave him a meaning look.

“But, please, for god’s sake, don't make a fool out of yourself by giving me an hour long apologetic speech about how sorry you are. Just be straightforward about it.” Eliza took a sharp breath after calmly letting it all out. She’d waited an entirety for Alex to tell her this. Alex seemed as baffled as he was. Silent on the outside but screaming inside; his mind wasn’t sure what was happening anymore.

After taking a long breath, Eliza prepared for another confession:  
“Although, no hard feelings, Alexander,” she said sweetly. Genuinely sweetly, not in a threatening way, Eliza is truly an angel you guys. 

“This is actually great news to me—assuming you’ll get together with your Laurens now. Though, no matter what you choose to do, I’d still like to stay close friends. When you aren’t working yourself to death and worrying me sick or talking non-stop, you’re actually good company.” Eliza smiled warmly at her, well, now ex-husband or maybe still husband but more of a friend-husband. It’s a little bit unclear but not really of any significance for the story so let's just ignore that. Where were we? Right, Alex still looks like someone just told him that they knew about his not-so-secret love affair, which to be fair, was what actually had happened.

“I—what?” Was all Alex could say. He was absolutely lost at the moment, he was slowly losing it. No man had ever been more confused than our dear Hamilton.

“You heard right, this is delightful news. My dear Maria won’t have to wait much longer for my love!” Eliza exclaimed happily. “Finally, we can go on from having a much-more-secret-than-yours love affair to having a secret relationship.”

“Wait, you wouldn't happen to be talking about Mrs Maria Reynolds, right?” Alex jerked up his head and eyed his wife suspiciously, just to mask the confusion that was swirling around in his head. _Wait, did she say love affair?_ His brain was still trying to process Eliza’s previous words when the meaning of the later hit him like a cannonball. (Those are heavy and a stone is too plain and boring.) 

“Yes, dear husband, I’ve been having a lovely little romance with Mrs Reynolds,” Eliza said with dreamy eyes. “She’s a wonderful lady, which you probably already know about, am I right?” Eliza looked significantly at Alex with an accusing look in her eyes, though she wasn’t being truly serious. 

Alex turned a deep shade of red as he nervously looked down on the floor again. He cleared his throat and awkwardly asked: “How did you know about that?”

Eliza patted Alex’s shoulder comfortingly, as if to reassure him that it was totally fine that he’d almost cheated on her with Mrs Reynolds. And if he had, well, she wouldn’t have been angry about it, really. She knew that their so-called marriage wasn’t as full of the romantic love as a marriage might require to be a marriage. 

Honestly, she’d been surprised that Alex had ever shown any interest in her from the start. The way he had been gazing dreamily, eyes full of love and admiration at his fellow soldier John Laurens on the ball had been highly suspicious. She never really questioned why Alex asked to marry her when he was obviously so in love with his friend. It was a mystery to Eliza but she assumed that his reasons had been much like hers. The marriage was mostly just practical for her: she wouldn’t have to worry about being questioned for not marrying the person she’d been expected to marry. 

At the time Eliza hadn’t been in love but she knew for sure that she wasn’t going to stick around for the love of her life showed up. If that person would happen to be a woman she wouldn’t have been able to marry her (shame on you 18th century). Better being married to a man who was in love with another man than a man who expected her to love him back. Anyways, the marriage was benefitting for the both of them and now truly more than ever. 

“Let me tell you what happened that night,” Eliza said with a steady calm. Her tone was gentle and serene. “As you might be able to recall I’d gone out that night to eat dinner with the neighbors a few houses away. However, just when I’d arrived there I started to feel unwell. The hosts insisted that I should stay over for the night since I wasn’t feeling well. I politely declined and told them that it was easier to simply walk home again.”

“I returned home and found you furiously writing letters in your office, completely stuck in your own world, unaware of your surroundings. I decided not to disturbe you and just went straight for the bedroom instead.” Eliza took a dramatic pause, mostly just because the author needed the text to be more structured and Eliza is talking a lot.

“Later that night I heard someone knock on the door. I was just about to make my way down the stairs when I heard you opening the door. I stayed put and...might’ve eavesdropped a bit,” Eliza said and looked a bit sheepish. 

Alex raised an eyebrow but Eliza quickly gathered her composure and continued her story: “I’ll assume that you know how the rest of the meeting went and that I don't have to recall what was said,” she said and looked meaningfully on her husband. He rolled his eyes and just muttered something inaudible as a reply. 

“I don't think that my dear Maria had expected an answer like that on such an obvious offer. At least you had the decency to be polite and offer her a cup of tea. Oh and yes, I’m going to burn Mr Reynolds until all is left is a small pile of ash. Just like the asshole deserves.” Alex nodded in concordance. None of them liked that piece of shit. Let him burn, they both thought.

“Anyways, back to the story. When you’d settled her in our guest room for the night I sneaked over there to check on our unexpected guest. Then… Well, let's say that we both found a very unexpected but very appreciated acquaintanceship that night.” Eliza smiled warmly at the memory.

“Ever since then we’ve met in secret. She’s the true love of my life,” she said with the most warm and soft expression Alex had ever seen on Eliza. He was very surprised to find out that his wife had indeed been home that night and that it was Eliza who had...well, not actually cheated. After all, they weren’t truly in love in that way. And if someone had cheated, it was Alex. However, technically he’d loved John a long time before he’d met Eliza—so it doesn’t matter.

“In conclusion, I’ve met my love and you already have yours. Now, let’s make a nice arrangement so we can both live in happiness.” Alex looked questingly at Eliza, wondering what she was up to now. She had an idea, he could tell; her eyes sparkled with determination and excitement. He knew that look very well. Whatever it was she’d come up with, it would be put through, no matter what.

~

“Woah, you sure have a nice house, Alex.” John looked around in astonishment at Alex and Eliza’s living room. Their house wasn’t one of the luxurious and expensive houses that could be found in New York, but it sure had its charm. It was a big house, big enough for two households, actually. 

Alex had finally managed to get Laurens off of the battlefield to come to New York to live with them. He felt like he could cry out of happiness every time he looked at his dear friend. Finally, he could stop worrying about his dear Laurens on a daily basis, wondering if it was in this moment he was being hurt on the battlefield or worse, killed. It was now early August and about a month and a half since Eliza’s confession and a lot of things had happened since then. 

“It is,” Alex chuckled. “And now it’s yours, too.” John turned around to smile at Alex, his eyes full of warmth. Alex filled up with such joy and happiness that he feared that he might explode. 

The Hamilton household now consisted of five members—all not Hamiltons, though. The not-so-real married couple, Eliza and Alexander; the newly divorced Ms Maria Lewis (formerly Mrs Maria Reynolds) who lived in her best friend and her husband's house, not planning on moving away any time soon; the newly returned soldier and best friend of Alex, John Laurens, who supposedly rented a room in his dear friend’s big house; and lastly the happily married couple’s little son, Philip Hamilton. 

No one really knows how this married couple has this child since they never were even in a romantic relationship but hey, that’s not important. Strangely, he looked very similar to the dear soldier friend. Coincidences are fun, aren’t they?

Their five years old son was a sweet little boy. He was very dearly loved by both his dads and moms… Like I said, he was very loved by both his parents and “uncle John” and “aunt Maria”. That’s what the public thought, anyway.

Since the moving in of both their friends the house had been adapted to a two household house: the second floor was mostly occupied by Alex and Laurens while the ladies lived on the first floor. Philip loved to scramble up the stairs when it was time for his dads to take care of him for the day. 

When his dads had fallen asleep after working all day and taking care of him he’d run downstairs to his moms to inform his mom Eliza that his father had once again stayed up all night and worked till he had fallen asleep. This was something that happened at least three times a week. Today was one of those days.

His dad had played with him until he’d fallen asleep, much like Phlip’s father Alexander who’d fallen asleep at his work desk. Eliza took a deep breath and prepared herself to scold the shit out of her ex-husband for overworking himself and Laurens for not stopping him. Maria didn't tell her to calm down or anything, she simply told her dear wife: “Go talk to them, I’ll make Philip some food in the meantime.” Eliza looked gratefully at her wife (not officially but that’s just details— it’s cuter to call them wives than partners, deal with it.)

“Alexander Hamilton,” Eliza said sternly, clearly very angry. Alex startled and jerked his head up from where it had rested on top of his desk. He had ink smudged on one of his cheeks. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop working and act like a responsible father?”

“But—“ Alex started but before he could say anything more Eliza put up a finger to silence him. Being done with Alexander Hamilton’s shit was a common feeling she held against her not-husband. 

“Don’t, just don’t, Alexander,” she sighed exasperatedly. “It’s nothing new that you don’t listen to me when I tell you to stop working but I thought that John could talk some sense into you. Now I’m pissed with both of you because I very well know that the only one who can make you stop is that man. He’s in big trouble for not trying to stop you.”

“How many times do I have to remind you two that you have a son to take care of, that you’ve to be responsible? You’re an adult, act like one. Or else I won’t let you have Philip on Friday nights,” Eliza threatened. She knew very well that Alex loved to have his parent time on Friday’s. No reason in particular, the author just needed something that Eliza could threaten him with.

Alex gasped. “What, no! Not on Fridays, you can't do that!” 

Eliza scoffed. “Yes I can. His second pair of parents are much more responsible than the other one’s which means that they get more Philip-time.”

“That’s mean, you know how good Laurens is with him! You’re being unfair,” Alex said and made a grumpy face.

“Oh yes, but he’s also the only one here who falls for your charms. I know how good you are at convincing him not to talk you out of work. He’s weak for you. But you can’t charm your way out of being responsible with me or Maria.” Alex muttered grumpily in reply.

Eliza decided that she was done scolding for the moment; she’d save Laurens’s scolding speech for dinner since he was asleep for now and that man deserved a nap, no matter the irresponsible circumstances, unlike Alex.

Alex sighed and retreated from his office after being forced to stop working for the day. No matter what his mind told him he knew in his heart that it was more sensible for him to take a break. Alright alright, he thought. He really needed to take a break, no talk about the matter.

He found his beloved husband (once again, however incorrect this may be it sounds cute) asleep on the sofa in their small living room which had once been a guest room. He smiled to himself, Laurens looked absolutely adorable where he lay sprawled on the sofa in a most likely uncomfortable position. His curly hair was undone from its usual ponytail-bun (something like that) and looked like a mess. Alex assumed that Laurens must’ve fallen asleep while telling Philip stories—it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. 

He might’ve been quite short and looked kinda weak but that didn't stop him from trying to carry his husband in bridal style to their shared bedroom. Let me tell you this, he did try and succeed with great care and effort. He managed to carry his dear Laurens without dropping him or waking him up. 

Alex carefully put his beloved on the bed and was just about to tuck him in under the quilt when he felt the soft touch of another hand over his own. He looked to Laurens’s face and saw his eyes flutter open.

“Hi, sleepy-head,” he grinned. Laurens just rolled his eyes and smiled as a reply. He closed his eyes again, still with a small warm smile on his lips and patted Alex’s hand.

“Come over here, beautiful,” he said. Alex felt the warmth crawl up on his cheeks at Laurens’s words. He couldn't disobey a request from Laurens so he simply crawled up on the other side of the bed and lay down next to his husband. Laurens sighed contentedly when the smaller man leaned in and placed his head on his shoulder. 

“How much did she scold you today?” Laurens asked.

“Ha, you’ve no idea. She was pissed at both of us. You’ll have your fair share of scolding at the dinner table.”

“Well, I guess we both deserve that,” he sighed. Hamilton just hummed in reply. Alex shifted his position and moved up to rest on top of John’s chest. Laurens combed his fingers through his beloved Alex’s hair and simply enjoyed the moment of comfortable silence. 

After a while he opened his eyes and found Alex resting his head on both his arms, watching Laurens with a warm gaze. He smiled at him and Laurens couldn't help to return the smile. 

“How long have you been staring at me you little creep?” He jested.

Hamilton simply smiled and said: “I’m very lucky to have you in my life, John Laurens.”

Laurens blushed slightly and moved one of his hands which had been resting in Alex’s hair and cupped the shorter man’s cheek. Alex leaned into the touch and sighed contently.

“And I’m lucky to have you, Alexander.” Alex eyes sparkled with mischief as he suddenly leaned in and placed a kiss on Laurens’s nosetip. The other man giggled in surprise.

“What was that for?” Alex had a smug look on his face.

“I’ve decided to attack you with all my love for you, which is a lot. An unimaginable amount of love. I’m fearing that you might die of a love-overdose.” 

He attacked Laurens with more kisses, all over his face. The attacks and tactic seemed to be super effective when Laurens started to giggle even more until he was laughing and trying to wriggle away from Alex’s kissing range. However, any attempts on escaping the kisses was useless; the smooches and kisses were inevitable.

“Oh god, Alex, stop!” Laurens breathed between the laughs.

“I will never stop, I’m non-stop!” Alex teased.

After a while it seemed like Alex had stopped, Laurens slowly opened his eyes to see what the other man was up to now. He opened his eyes in time to see Alex lean in and place a real kiss on his lips. The kiss was short but sweet and when they broke apart, still with their faces only a few millimeters between each other, Alex said: “Do I win?” 

Laurens smiled and rolled his eyes: “I suppose you did… But I might need you to try that last kiss again, to honor your glorious victory.” Alex grinned and leaned in for another, longer and a bit more passionate kiss this time (geez, don’t be dirty minded, this is still G-level stuff). 

When they broke apart again they were both out of breath. It was Laurens turn to lean in this time and give his dear Alex a deep kiss with his fingers entangled in his hair. Not aware of their surroundings they failed to notice the sound of two small footsteps going up the stairs and happily running into their room.

“I want kisses too!” Philip shouted and climbed up onto the bed. 

They were both startled by their son’s sudden appearance and jerked away from each other, both out of breath and very red faced. 

“Philip! You can’t just run in here without notice!” Alex scolded, more flustered than actually angry with his son. Philip looked confused and disappointed.

“But Pa, I called on both you and dad when I ran upstairs, didn't you hear me?” 

To be honest, they did probably hear him but they did for sure not notice it since the lovely couple had been too engulfed with each other to take any care of their surroundings. 

“Why can just dad have kisses, Pa? I want kisses too!” Philip complained.

“Come on over here, Pip!” Laurens said and rose up in a sitting pose. “I’ll give you loads of kisses!” 

“Yay!” Philip exclaimed happily and scooted over to his dad. Laurens covered Philip’s face with smooches, just like Alex had done with him. Philip giggled happily. Alex looked over to his dear Laurens and their son. He thought that he must be the happiest man alive. He’d never trade away any of it, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote. Please tell me what you thought anyways! I love to interact with people here so tell me anything you thought about the text, good or bad!


End file.
